


Practicing Stuff

by Shooting_StarI



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Insecurity, M/M, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, Teenagers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_StarI/pseuds/Shooting_StarI
Summary: It's a collection of oneshots of me practicing writing (smut, fluff, angst, etc.)





	1. Unknown Source (Dante x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practicing smut with Dante.

_“...the building collapsed due to powerful movement of unknown source coming from it’s basement. The police is currently investigating the place, looking for any possible victims, that may have been buried underneath the ruins. The building was owned by the local dealership company…”_

Reporter’s voice was getting less and less comprehensible with every word that echoed through the living room and kitchen. Your eyes were focused on the flashing screen, showing an army of policemen walking in and out of the grey ruins.

“‘Unknown source’...,” you mumbled, the knife freezing in your hand.

Hot, summer air blew the curtains in the half-opened window, making the overheated flat boil even more; the buzzing of obnoxious insects were heard outside, even there, at the seventh floor. A sudden pot rattling caught your attention.

“Oh, shit,” you cursed, quickly taking off the pot lid. The vegetables were boiling, a nice-smelling steam hitting your nose. Tiny droplets of sweat appeared above your lips, salty taste on your tongue. You glanced at the partly chopped potatoes and took the white cutting board into your hands. Yellow cubes slid smoothly into the boiling water, one by one, another by another…

You closed your eyes as the air thickened, suddenly filled with an intoxicating aroma. Two strong arms trapped you, while tightly clenching the kitchen counter edges. Your head was already spinning on his very smell and when his rough hand covered in scales turned you around, your breath was stuck in your throat. His face was hurt, so badly hurt… But his eyes were already eating you alive.

“Dante…,” you quietly breathed, watching his white fangs shine in the warm, sunset light.

 _Wrong, you were already eaten alive._ His hungry lips attacked yours in a matter of the next few seconds, his tongue dancing roughly with yours. He was taking your breath away, pressing you more and more towards the counter. With your whole force, you tried to move your lips away from his. It didn’t work, but he noticed that.

“What is it, babe…,” he breathed, nibbling your left ear, his hands caressing the inner side of your thighs, “what is it…”

“Not—not here…,” you managed to mumble, feeling the temperature rising in every place he touched. He suddenly sank his sharp teeth into your tender, human neck. Desperately inhaling a portion of air, you tried to say anything, but even his name was stuck in your throat. Dante’s arms lifted you, claws already tearing holes in your pants. It was either his incredible speed, or your head was so dizzy, the reality was left a blur.

Or probably mixture of both.

“Come to me, babe…,” he whispered, tearing all of your clothes apart, piece by piece, exposing your bare skin. You shivered, finally naked and defenseless laid on a bed under  a bloody demon. You swallowed hardly, your hands already shaking. He smiled devilishly, his eyes glowing bright red now and then.

“You are trembling…” he spoke cockily, bringing his face close to your chest, “are you cold?”

His teasing voice made you tremble even more, especially when he dragged his nose on your collarbone.

“You smell so good…,” he suddenly growled, his skin thickening and softening alternately, “let my warm you up!”

When the last sound of his word rang in the air, his teeth were already biting your skin even harder than earlier. A scream left your lips, followed by moans, as he worked his lips and teeth on your body.

Writhing and barely recognizing reality, you gave him exactly what he wanted. Giggling at your every moan, he made his way straight between your legs.

“Dante, don’t—” A sudden rush of consciousness appeared in front of your eyes. He pinned your hands, glancing at you with a fakely innocent smile.

“Shh, don’t mind me, babe…,” he buried his face in your most intimate parts, taking a first lick, “I’m just doing a slight check up.”

You clenched the sheets tightly, feeling your body uplift and fall alternatively.

“You know,” your body was as hot as lava, the tone of his voice ringing like the only sure thing in reality, “just doing my,”  it was good, so good, _good, good, good!_ “usual thing.”

He smirked, licking his stained lips, as he watched you lose and regain your senses.

His aura was so strong, the smell was unbelievable. Your legs spasmed, his hands already spreading them apart even more.

“Come to me…”, he hissed, positioning himself, “make me forget what I saw.”

Before you could process any question inside your mind, you screamed as he slid himself in. He was slow for few next seconds, just to pound your body hard and deep with his next move. He thrusted in and out so many times, panting and growling just above your face.

“Dante!” You muttered mindlessly. “Dante, Dante Dan—, ah!”

“I got you, baby,” he moaned, holding your waist so strongly, a bruise was already forming. “I got you.”

You saw his eyes squint, his teeth grit. You heard his breath speed up, the growls being more aggressive. Between the peaks of your own pleasure, you could see him being pleased, him being _close_.

“Baby…,” he moaned, giving you a sloppy kiss, “baby, I’m…!”

You felt your insides melt, his hot seed filling you up entirely. Your body arched tightly, your hands holding his muscular neck. Dante’s arms caught you halfway from your fall, bringing you close to his torso.

“Ah, I need to fix the bed again…” he mumbled lazily, kissing your bruised neck. You thumped your fist at his back weakly. He giggled, moving your body however he wanted.

“Sorry for that, baby,” he spoke quietly, making your irritation go away in a blink of an eye, “you know I love you.”


	2. Thursday (Nero x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practicing fluff with Nero.

Bright rays of sun blinded your vision for a few seconds, making you stay in the nearby shadowed corner. Covering your eyes with your hands, you patiently waited for your vision to come back to its normal state. As you finally were able to see, you entered your apartment complex. Your steps echoed through the bright corridor; you smiled at the watchman, sitting by the concierge desk, muttering a quick “good morning” towards him. The grocery bag rustled in your hand, as you turned towards the nearby elevator.

“Ah, sweetheart!” You heard a sudden voice coming from the distance. When you turned your head, a familiar looking middle-aged lady quickly appeared in your view.

“Wait up!” She cried.

Just when she managed to reach your position, the elevator doors opened up with a soft ding.

“Oh dear…” The woman breathed quite loudly, as she leaned onto one of elevator’s walls.

“Are you okay, ma’am?” You asked with a slightly concerned voice.

“Of course!” She smiled confidently, fixing the glasses on her nose, “I should be the one asking that!”

You threw her a surprised glance. “What do you mean, ma’am?”

“Look at you, skin and bones! Do you even eat properly, dear?” She stated loudly, observing you from heels to toes, “You and that boy of yours need to take care your health!”

“Haha…” You laughed nervously, desperately glancing at the floor counter above the door.

“I’ll bring you something to eat, my husband has lately been fishing and—”

“Thank you ma’am, I really appreciate that but…” you spoke politely, as the elevator stopped with a ding. “Oh, it’s my floor already, see you soon, ma’am!”

“Just eat properly!” You heard lady’s half-cut shout, as the elevator doors closed behind your back.

 

“Oof…” You breathed out a relieved sigh as you directed your steps towards the doors of your flat. You opened the door swiftly, looking at the leaflet you took out of the postbox; as you were focused on reading, you stumbled on something and lost your balance, falling onto the floor. “What the…” You rubbed the right side of your hip, as you glanced down between your legs; the item you stumbled on turned out to be well-worn, black leather combat boots. Shaking your head a bit, you stood up again and after you picked up the scattered items, you directed your steps to the living room.

 

You were welcomed by some certain silverhead laying on the couch with his eyes closed. You quickly stepped into the kitchen to leave the groceries and you came back to the living room, previously grabbing a thin blanket from the anteroom. You approached the couch, ready to cover him up.

“I’m not cold…” He spoke suddenly, just before the fabric touched his skin. You sighed.

“But you’ll get a cold if you lay down here,” you replied, watching Nero’s nose wrinkle, “at least close the window.” You rounded the couch to do so. The boy inhaled a large portion of air, rubbing his face, then he sat up, ruffling his hair.

“By the way hello…”

“Hi,” you replied, leaning down to his face, stealing a quick kiss from his lips, “sorry for waking you up.”

He shook his head slightly, scratching his stomach. You left the room and stepped into the kitchen once again. He was quick to follow up.

“What’s for dinner?” He yawned, placing his chin on your shoulder. You smiled, as his hands wrapped around your belly.

“Chicken with vegetables,” you answered, feeling his hair tickling your neck. “When did you come back?”

“Hm? Oh, um…” He hummed sleepily, raising his eyes from your skin, “Just about an hour ago.”

As you both were standing silently in the small kitchen with preparing vegetables, a doorbell sound rang in the air.

“I’ll go get it…” Nero mumbled, moving towards the doors. You bent down to the drawer, taking out a frying pan. You heard him hitting onto the wall, following by a bunch of curses.

You rolled your eyes, the scattered combat boots coming to your mind.

 

“Ah, good morning.” Boy’s sheepish voice came to your ears. His voice was followed by a familiar woman’s voice, that you was actually ensured to hear once more that day.

“Ma’am, I don’t think it’s necessary…” You kept listening to the conversation, while pouring the oil onto the pan. “I mean thank you, yes, she’s been taking care of me. Yes ma’am, we have something planned already on…”

The rest of the conversation drowned into the sounds of sizzling meat. Focused on the frying pan, you only thought the sound of closing doors.

“Who was it?” You asked, as strolled back to the kitchen, taking his t-shirt out of his sweatpants, which he dug in there to hide a dark stain on its fabric.

“The lady from fifth floor, she was asking if we didn’t want some fish,” he answered, glancing over your shoulder to the frying pan. “Smells good.”

“What did you tell her?”

“That we don’t eat fish on Thursdays.” He snickered seeing you roll your eyes.

“Nero—”

“Speaking of Thursdays,” he leaned onto one of the counters, “I got a mission assigned this Thursday.”

You looked back into the meat, inhaling deeply.

“Don’t worry about brigade, Credo will watch it.” He added, picking up an apple from the counter.

“You know it’s not the brigade I worry about...” You replied, furrowing your eyebrows.

He once again walked up to you, and embraced you with his strong arms. He placed a small kiss on the skin between your neck and shoulder.

“I will come back to you,” He whispered, tightening his hug. “as I always do...”

You looked into his confident blue eyes, your worries and doubts melting instantly at their sight. The space between you closed, his lips printing onto yours delicately.

“Alright…” You whispered, brushing your thumb across of his cheeks. “Just apologize to that lady before Thursday, okay?”

“Oh…” He laughed slightly, taking his eyes off of you for a split second. When he looked back at you, his eyes were shining with confidence and adoration.

“Of course.”


	3. Comfort (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practicing short form and fluff with Dante.

“You are drunk,” you spoke calmly, observing how a certain white-haired devil struggled with keeping his posture straight.

“Hello, cutie,” He spoke with a grin, as he flipped his dirty red coat between his fingers. “You come here often?”

You rolled your eyes, removing yourself from the passage, so he could step inside.

“Where were you?”

“Oh!” He cried dramatically, as his body bounced from one wall to another. “In a terrible place! It was hell!”

“Yes, yes…” You mumbled under your breath; he eventually slumped onto your body, loud and fake sobs escaping his mouth. “I was nearly killed!”  

“Dante, you know you _can’t_ be killed that easily,” you replied, gently brushing the dirty coat off of his shoulders. “Come on, you should get some sleep…”

“Aren’t you a little bit too heartless…” He groaned and he lifted his slightly reddened face.

“I’m not heartless!” You spoke looking into this sparkling eyes. A sudden cocky grin appeared on his face.

“I want a kiss,” he giggled, pushing his lips out. Sighing quietly, you closed your face to his, intending to offer his a small, sweet peck on the lips. Instead, the moment your skin touched, you could feel the electricity running on the surface on his skin. He put a hand on the back of your head, pushing your faces closer to each other.

 

As your body was pressed onto his firm chest, his tongue danced with yours. The strong flavour of alcohol in his mouth wasn’t as intoxicating as his kiss, your senses even started to fade lightly. When he finally pulled away, he was the only thing you could focus on.

“Dante…” You sighed quietly, when his fingers brushed away a stray lock from your face.

“Oh, baby…” He smiled sweetly, suddenly sweeping you over his shoulder.

“What the hell—”

“You said,” he staggered strongly, almost making you fall, “you wanted a new couch.”

He threw you on the red, slightly fatigued sofa.

“Dan—”

“Let’s wear this one out completely,” his husky, deep voice made your speed faster. He buried his face into your neck, giving you soft, feathery kissed, while his rough finger already found their way onto the skin on your stomach.

“Oh, Dante…” you moaned slightly, caressing his white hair. His body suddenly felt stiff on you. “Dante? Are you—”

You were cut off with a loud and obnoxious snore, which actually tickled the skin on your neck. You sighed heavily, as if admitting your defeat and wriggled slightly on the uncomfortable couch, adjusting your position to his comfort.


	4. Again (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short angst with Dante.

The lights flickered, as the front doors closed with a loud click. The worn floor cracked under his heavy combat boots, as an unidentified stench filled the tense air in the spacious room. You heard him stop just behind your back. He silently scratched his nape, the dried blood crumbling under his nails. 

 

“Hi.”

Dante’s voice was unsure, full of that irritating bashfulness. You stared at the nail-scratched surface of the giant desk in front of you, not even bothering to blink. 

“Ugh, listen, I...” his voice trailed off as he tried to form any logical sentence in his mind. “I—” 

Your insides boiled, your teeth grinding. You rapidly bounced off of your spot and moved your feet to the nearby stairs. 

“Babe!” He followed your moves immediately. “Babe, baby, I just want you to listen—” 

You turned around rapidly halfway through the stairs, giving him an unforgiving look. 

“I’m sick of ‘listening’.” 

 

His feet stomped on the following steps, chasing you. 

“I didn’t plan that, baby, I would never do that to you, wait a bit, just listen, I’ll tell you everything, I…” 

Dante’s words were mixing on his tongue, his hands taking away the small objects out of your hands. You started shoving your belongings into the suitcase more and more furiously, not even bothering yourself with arranging them. 

“Listen to me, stop packing, just look at this, it’s a wound from a—” 

“Don’t touch me,” you stated bluntly, shoving his trembling hands away. 

 

For a brief moment you stared at each other wordlessly. 

“Baby, I know you are mad, I know I was supposed to be here but I got up with demon fight again and—”

“Demons don’t smell like cheap perfume, Dante.” 

A bitter smile touched your lips, while he sighed deeply. 

“You got drunk again, you fucked whores in the Love Planet again… and you lied to me. Again.” You swallowed a gush of salty tears down your throat. “So shove those shitty excuses up your ass.”  

 

His lips were moving, only silence coming out of them. Your vision was already blurry from tears, as you swiftly took the half-opened suitcase into your hands. 

“You are right.” He spoke finally. “I should have said, I’m sorry...” 

You moved to the doors, glancing at him only once. 

“You don’t mean it, Dante. You never did.” 

 

The devil hunter slumped onto the floor, when he heard the slam of front doors.  _ He was alone again.  _


	5. Late (Dante x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practicing short form and surprising Dante.
> 
> Female! Reader

The stars flickered in Dante’s eyes, the warm breeze caressing the skin on his face. The night, previously hot and steamy, was now peaceful and cozy, the actual essence of the world bundled up in his red robe, right by his side.

The Demon Hunter was more than comfortable; his libido was entirely satisfied, after such an intense day. His breathing was stable, his back resting on the thick blanket, on top of his shop, his consciousness pleasantly fading away with every passing second…

Unfortunately, his _world_ didn’t seem to have enough yet.

 

“Dante…?” Startled by her whisper, he held up a groan.

 

“Yes, baby?” He asked back, scrunching his eyebrows slightly.

 

“What do you think about… babies?”

Dante’s mind was immediately in its most-intense mode.

 

“Baby…, well, babies…,” the laughter in his mouth didn’t sound as casual as he intended to. “Well, they cry a lot, and they wear diapers, and you need to watch them all the time…”   

“So, you don’t like them…,” she pressed her nose into his chest, lowering her gaze from his face. The disappointment in her voice caused sweat on his neck.

“It’s not that I don’t like them…” Every muscle in his body tensed, and his free hand touched the ground him, looking the guns he put there before…

“I think babies are cute,” she said quietly, brushing her fingers over his hardened abs, “they require a lot of work and devotion, but… I think they are worth the effort..”

 

_Holy shit._

Dante’s hand found the cold hilt of his sword, and scratched it nervously.

 “Baby…,” he swallowed hardly, clenching his teeth, “baby, I don’t think—”, he cut up his sentence midway, rethinking the words he picked.

“I mean…, baby, do you want us to…?”

 

She sighed audibly, snuggling closer towards him. “I don’t know, it’s kinda late to think about that now…”

All the air Dante held inside his lungs left his mouth all at once.

 

“Yes, baby,” his chuckled sounded relieved, “yeah, it’s kinda late today, let’s just go to sleep for now—”

 

She raised her body, looking straight into his eyes.

“I meant my period, Dante.”

 

The Demon Hunter planned that night to be chill and refreshing. He has never been more awake in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ma tumblr: shootingstari


	6. Braces (Nero x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader feels a bit insecure about their braces. What does Nero think of them? 
> 
> School AU

“God dammit!” You cursed, hurting your tongue again on the sharp object inside your mouth, “it hurts!”

“Don't touch it,” Trish glanced at you, sighing. “It's gonna only gonna hurt more, if you touch it.”

“But it's so weird!” You replied, observing the reflection of your teeth in your phone for the upteenth time that morning. 

Trish rolled her eyes. 

“Relax. None will notice…”, the words stopped in blonde's mouth, as she glanced at your mouth again, “... I take back, they will notice.” 

You groaned heavily, pressing your back closer to your shoulder. Pressing your lips tightly together, you prayed in your soul for this day to be merciful.

Unfortunately, reaching the first corridor in your school already proved your pleadings wrong. Caught up with a conversation with Trish, you noticed a certain silverhead a bit too late. As if struck by a lightning, you stopped immediately on your spot.

Trish raised a brow.

“What's up?” She asked, sounding confused. You clumsily tried to hide behind her back.

“It's Nero…!” You hissed urgently, covering your mouth with both of your hands. “He can't see me like this…!”

“What the hell do you mean…,” Trish's words were cut off by your scared shriek, when Nero's hands waved at you from the distance. He smiled brightly, and put a few steps closer towards both of you; before he can get close enough to even hear your words properly, you already fled the corridor, muttering a cheap excuse behind Trish's back.

 

***

 

Nero hasn't been feeling well that day. 

He has had another fight with his stupid father last night, and escalated to the point where his mom had to physically step between them to stop it. She hadn't to talked to him and his father since yesterday, and, no matter how much they were pissed at each other, they didn't want to make her cry again, so they both remained silent this morning. 

He woke up in such a shitty mood, and had to spend the whole breakfast in awkward and uncomfortable silence, pretending not to notice how red were the eyes of his mom, or the presence of a blanket and a pillow on the living room sofa. 

His way to school was peaceful but there still was a worry-caused headache in the back of his head. Shitty old fart, provoking him so much again…

Walking into the school, he half-heartedly listened to his friends’ ramblings, lazily looking around the crowded corridor. The lessons haven't even started, and he was already bored with the people he kept meeting every and each day. 

 

Until you walked in. He was always so skeptic about his old-man's words he whispered to his mother, when they thought he wasn't listening. For some, unknown to him at that time, reason, he kept calling her shit like ‘sunshine’, as if she could glow in the darkness he casted. He used to find all this shit ridiculous and gross. At least until the day he met you. 

You, indeed, were a piece of sun, like a glowing ray of light. With your pretty eyes and kind words, you could easily brighten up his mood with smallest things. And you did. 

 

But when, upon seeing him, you dashed away from the corridor, the panick grew inside his mind. He immediately abandoned his friends and frantically rushed after you. 

 

“Fuck!” He cursed, looking through another corridor, without success. He searched through the entire west wing of the school; it was already empty, since the class has already started and he even started believing that you are already sitting at your desk, somewhere in the school. 

He was ready to give up, when a rattling sound, coming from one of the toilets. Not caring about anything him around him, he bursted in, happy to see there none beside you. 

“N-Nero!” You gasped, picking up the phone that slipped from your hands. Surprised by his presence, you almost let your phone fall again. Your hands were trembling even more by now. 

“What's going on?” He panted, looking directly in your eyes. His face was tense, you noticed that. You averted your eyes from his intense gaze. 

“Hey, talk to me”, he spoke again, putting a few steps closer, “did I do something?” 

You shook your head, pointing a finger on yourself. 

“It's you?” He guessed confusedly, putting his hands on your shoulders. You nodded. 

“You can't talk?” He asked softly. You nodded again. “Why?” 

Tired of that silly game, you felt the rush of embarrassment flooding your body. 

_ He was going to see it anyway.  _

Closing your eyes tightly, you moved your lips away, exposing your teeth to him entirely. 

And then you waited. For laughter, for hissing, for anything that would show his disappointment or… 

But there was only silence. Slowly, you raised your eyelids; you instantly felt hotter than hell. 

His whole face was red, his mouth hanging agape. He stared at you intensely, labored breaths coming out of his mouth. 

“W-what…?” You asked silently, suddenly feeling his hands on your shoulders as if it gained a few tons of weight. “I know it's…” 

“C-cute…”, he breathed out, swallowing hardly, “it’s so cute…” 

His lips were suddenly so close to yours. You grabbed his sleeve as if it was the last thing in the world and waited patiently until…

Heavy steps echoed in the corridor and you both jumped away from each other. The steps were approaching, then fading away, most likely circling around the toilets. It was surely some over-curious teacher. 

Hearing their steps fade again, you quickly grabbed your things from the floor, matching your steps with Nero's. You stopped just before the doors. He wiped his mouth. 

“Hey, uh…”, he whispered shyly, glancing at you again, “you want to grab some… ice cream, later?” 

Your face turned into a tomato once again. 


End file.
